diary_of_a_wimpy_kid_filmfandomcom-20200213-history
Greg Heffley
"One day I'll be rich and famous, but for now, I'm stuck in middle school with a bunch of morons." -Greg Heffley '''Gregory "Greg" Heffley '''is the 2nd born son of Susan Heffley. He is also best friends with Rowley Jefferson. Biography Diary of a Wimpy Kid Greg got his mom (Susan Heffley) to buy him a notebook. But not one that said "diary" on it. However, Susan bought one that said diary on it. Greg only asked her to buy one so hen he is rich and famous, he can give it to news reporters and fans. Greg started his diary in 6th grade where he had a big argument with his best friend Rowley because they joined the School Safety Patrol and Greg terrorised kindergarteners but Rowley was blamed. Susan signed Greg up for the school play, the Wizard of Oz. Greg and Rowley had a massive argument in the playground and some teenagers came along and made Roley eat The Cheese. Greg became friends with Rowley again. Rodrick Rules Greg and his older brother, Rodrick, were fighting too much so Susan set up a scheme called Mom Bucks. Still, Greg and Rodrick continued fighting so Susan and Frank left for the weekend with Manny. While they were away, Rodrick through a party and locked Greg in the basement with Rowley, who had come to save him. Susan called Rodrick to say goodnight to him and Greg. Greg got on the call aswell and told Rodrick to let him out. Greg and Rowley enjoyed the rest of the party. After the party, Susan, Frank and Manny were coming home early cause he was sick. Greg and Rodrick cleaned up the house but one of Rodrick's friends wrote "Rodrick Rules" on the bathroom door. Rodrick replaced it with one that did not have av lock. Greg told Susan (not on purpose) that Rodrick had a band practice and that was why the door did not have a lock. Susan kept this quiet while Greg and Rodrick got along. But when Frank was trying to show pictures of his civil war battlefield to Susan's Publishers they found photos of the party. Greg was grounded for two weeks and was sent to Leisure Towers as a punishment and Rodrick was banned from entering the Winter Talent Show. At Towers, Greg hung out with Holly Hills (a girl he has a crush on). Greg wrote about Holly in his diary but Rodrick tried to show Holly Greg's diary. In panic, Greg got his diary and went into the ladies toilets. He was caught by a Towers resident. And he crawled under all the old ladies and escaped. At the Winter Talent Show, Greg done a magic act with Rowley because Rowley's original assistant ran away. The magic act turned out to be quite funny and Rodrick's band, Löded Diper played aswell. Dog Days At the end of 7th grade, Greg asked Holly to sign his yearbook. She was writing down her phone number but Patty Farrell dragged her away. Before she could finish, Heather Hills came along and took Holly away. Frank kept trying to get Greg active during the Summer. Rowley took Greg to the Country Club were they played a game of tennis against Holly and Patty. Heather came along and took Holly away in the middle of Holly teaching Greg tennis. Rowley took Greg to the boardwalk were they went on the Cranium Shaker. Frank got Greg a non paying job so Greg lied about having a job at the Country Club. Frank found out the truth and they went on the Wilderness Weekend. Greg was a roadie for Löded Diper at Heather's Sweet Sixteen, which was a total failure and became a couple with Holly. The Long Haul Greg's family went on a road trip to Meemaw's birthday. Greg wanted to go to Player Expo so he changed the course of destination. The family got to Meemaw's on time and gave her the family's gift. Personality Greg is a selfish (sometimes kind) kid. He does not like it when he is not the center of attention. Greg prefers to sit inside and play video games. Appearance He has brown hair and pale white skin. Like in the book, he's visually skinny and slightly shorter than Rowley. Relationships Rowley Jefferson Rowley Jefferson is Greg's best friend. They often hang about together but sometimes get into arguments. Rodrick Heffley Rodrick Heffley is the not very nice older brother of Greg. Their relationship is not very good although they start to get along as time goes by. Dad Frank Heffley (Dad) and Greg have almost nothing in common as Frank wants Greg to be outdoors but Greg wants to stay inside. Mom Susan Heffley (Mom) and Greg have a slightly better relationship than Frank and Greg as she does not mind if Greg plays video games but she is still over protective to him and unknowingly embarrasses him. Manny Heffley Manny is the younger brother of Greg. Greg does not like Manny and Manny annoys him. Holly Hills Greg and Holly Hills used to be friends until they became a couple. Behind the Scenes Greg was played by Zachary Gordon in the original films and was replaced by Jason Drucker in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul. Appearances * Diary of a Wimpy Kid Book Series (First appearance) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Upcoming books and movies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:The Heffley Family Category:Westmore Middle School members Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Hall